What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?
by Oriana1
Summary: Classic SR. Sometimes, in order to find true love, you have to have your heart broken.


This is a story that's been brewing for a while. With my sudden burst of creativity, I decided to post it. Speed is actually a nice guy in this one. I think that's a first for me!

The usual disclaimers: Speed Racer is the property of Speed Racer Enterprises, etc.

**Chapter One**

"Sparky, is this even? Patricia "Trixie" Shimura asked as she fastened one end of a large banner with the words **"HAPPY 25th BIRTHDAY!" **in bright colors while her friend, Janine Trotter, fastened the other end. Both women stood on ladders.

The Go Team's mechanic stepped back a couple of yards and studied the banner. "Looks good to me."

Janine Trotter jumped off the ladder, joined him and squinted her eyes. "Hmmm...I don't know, the left side looks like it could maybe be raised an inch or two."

"You said the same thing about the right side a few minutes ago," Sparky reminded her. "Do you really think Speed's gonna care?"

Janine shrugged. "Probably not. But, others might notice."

Sparky shook his head. "Nobody's gonna notice, they'll be too busy drinking cocktails."

By now Trixie had backed across the room to get a better view of the banner. "You know, guys, I think it looks fine. We've got so much other stuff to do before the party. We've still got to finish decorating and put out the place settings, among other things. We also have to change into our party clothes."

"Trixie," Sparky said, "are these place settings necessary? It's just a birthday party, not a formal dinner. And you know how Speed feels about all that fancy kind of stuff."

"Yes, but this is how my family always did their birthday parties. Speed is like a member of my family, so he's going to get the Shimura treatment...whether he likes it or not."

The mechanic shook his head. "He's not gonna like it. But, whatever... I've got to check on the bar situation." He left the girls to their own devices while he headed towards the bar where the liquor was being set up.

Janine turned to her friend. "You really still consider Speed to be family even though you're not going out with him anymore?"

"Sure. We may have broken up a year and a half ago, but we're still friends. And I still care about him," Trixie said with a defensive tone in her voice.

"Are you sure you don't still love him?" Janine asked.

"Of course I do, but only as a close friend. That's one of the reasons why we broke up, our feelings for each other changed. We tried to force the romance towards the end and it was a disaster. We were constantly arguing. It got to the point where we couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other. If we'd stayed together much longer any chance of friendship between us would have been ruined."

"I know. I was witness to many of those moments. But, I still think you're harboring deeper feelings for Speed than you're letting on. I see the way you look at him sometimes."

"That's totally your imagination. Sure, I still think he's handsome, but there are lots of guys that I think are handsome, Janine, believe me, I'm happier being friends with Speed these days than being his lover. We were together for a long time, since we were kids. I think we both needed to spread our wings and experience what it's like to date other people."

"If you say so," Janine said. "I still sometimes wonder, though, if it was more Speed's idea to break up than yours. You were pretty upset when it happened."

"We both were." She pulled Janine to the side, quickly glancing around her. "Janine, I have to tell you something that I've never told anyone before. You have to promise you won't ever tell anyone, not even Sparky because Speed will kill me if you do."

Janine slowly nodded, her curiosity piqued. "Sure, I promise."

Trixie closed her eyes and spoke softly, "The night we broke up was just awful. We'd been going out so long and couldn't fathom actually breaking up. We talked about it for hours. Speed was reluctant at first to even consider it; he said that there had to be another way for us to stay together. He couldn't believe that I'd want to throw away all we had going for us."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that we'd reached an impasse in our relationship. That we'd tried everything to keep it going, but nothing was working. That the arguing had pretty much taken over, we couldn't agree on anything anymore. When I said that, he actually brought up the idea of marriage."

"He really asked you to marry him?"

"Well, sort of. He didn't come right out and ask, he just said, _"Maybe if we committed ourselves like in a marriage or something, it could make us stronger." _ I kind of laughed and told him that it was a crazy idea, that if we couldn't get along as lovers, how in the world could we ever get along as a married couple? Naturally, that just caused another fight. We said some really nasty things to each other. Speed was especially vile; you know how he gets when he loses his temper... That argument was when I realized it was really over between us. I told him that I couldn't take it anymore and that I thought we needed to take a break from one another."

"What did he say when you told him that?" Janine was beyond intrigued at this point.

"He...He...just kind fell apart. Cried like a little boy, if you can believe that. It was horrible. I held him in my arms and told him I'd always love him. He said if I loved him, I wouldn't break up with him. Janine, I'd never seen him like that, so vulnerable, so...sad."

"Oh, poor Speed..." Janine said. "I had no idea he took it so bad. He seemed fine that next day when he told us you'd broken up. He said that it was all for the best. In fact, from the way he spoke, I assumed it had been all his idea and you resigned yourself to go along with it."

"He put on a good front, I guess. I'm sure he would never want it to be known that I was the one to do the breaking up," Trixie said. "You know how macho guys can be at times."

"Especially Speed," Janine noted.

"Yes. You know, though, I called him a couple of days later and he was perfectly fine. I told him that I had some things of his that I needed to give him. He also had stuff for me, so I went by his place. He apologized for the way he acted the night we broke up and told me he'd done some thinking and he realized that I was right, that we needed a break from one another. He had a box with my things and I exchanged it for what I had. He kissed me on the cheek and wished me well and that was it."

"Don't you think that's a bit strange?" Janine asked.

"Not really. I think that he really thought there was a chance to stay together, when I told him I'd had it; I think it really did come as a shock to him. He took it bad, but he is a pretty passionate guy, so I guess I should've expect something like that from him."

"Passionate is one way to describe him," Janine said. "Your story certainly does make me see him in a different light."

"Janine, whatever you do, please don't tell anyone about this."

She patted Trixie's hand. "Don't worry, hon, my lips are sealed."

Trixie smiled. "Thanks. Now, how about we finish setting up? The party'll be starting before we know it."

Janine nodded. "Sure. The balloons have arrived and the caterers should be here any minute. Mom Racer said she'd pick up the cake for us, so that's one less worry."

"That's good," Trixie said. "I'll go get the name tags for the tables."

Janine watched as she turned on her heels and walked away from her. _"You can tell me anything you want, but I know better. You're still in love with Speed."_

--

"The place looks great!" Spritle Racer exclaimed. "I just wish I coulda helped out."

Janine smiled. "It's okay, sweetie. Playing in that soccer tournament was more important. I heard you scored two goals."

Speed's not so little brother beamed. "Yep. Pops was goin' nuts. He embarrassed me with the way he jumped around."

"Pops? Jumping around?" Sparky exclaimed. "I just hope you got it on video!"

Spritle grinned slyly. "Mom got it all. Pops is gonna blow a gasket when he sees it! And Speedy's gonna die laughing."

"Speaking of your brother, did you talk to him today?" Sparky asked.

Spritle nodded. "Uh huh. He said he was gonna drive a few laps before getting ready for the party. It's a shame he found about it. I woulda loved to have seen the look on his face when everyone yelled _Surprise!_"

"We tried to keep it a secret from him, but he knew something was up," Sparky said. "Then Skull Duggery spilled the beans. I suppose it was better off that Speed found out because he said if we would've pulled off the surprise, he'd have walked out of the party. He told me that he really hates surprise parties."

"I'll bet he doesn't walk out on the big surprise you got planned for him," Janine noted.

Sparky broke into a wide grin. "Definitely not. He'll probably faint on the spot."

"What surprise?" Spritle asked.

"You'll see," Janine said with a mysterious smile on her face.

"Aw, tell me the surprise, Janine."

She shook her head. "Nope. You'll have to wait until Speed gets here."

The youth sighed. "Okay, but he better not be late."

"Uh, Spritle, you might want to go get Chim-Chim, he's getting into the booze." Sparky motioned towards the bar where the chimp was attempting to open a bottle of whiskey.

"Oh no! Pops'll kill him if he gets into that stuff again!" Spritle flew over to the bar. Janine and Sparky chuckled as they watched him attempt to pry the bottle away from h his pet.

"Spritle's sure got his hands full with that one," Sparky remarked. "Remember that time he got into Pops' Shivas Regal? If Speed hadn't been there to calm things down I have a feeling Chim-Chim would be in a zoo by now."

"Speed had matters in hand that day, that's for sure. You know... I was thinking earlier, how did you convince Speed to come to his party alone? I thought for sure he'd want to bring someone."

"It didn't take much persuasion. When I mentioned that he might be too busy to give one on one attention to a date, he agreed with me. In fact, he said he'd rather hang out without having to answer to someone. I worry about him sometimes. He really doesn't date all that much, which kinda surprises me. I mean, he's a good looking guy; the ladies literally fall all over him. Hell, if I was him I'd have a different girl on my arm every night."

"Well, it's a good thing you're _not _him because you'd be wearing my stiletto heel up your butt!"

Sparky grinned sheepishly. "Aw baby, you know I only have eyes for you. I was just commenting on Speed and the lack of a lady in his life."

Janine kissed him on the cheek. "I know that, honey, I was just teasing you. And I have a feeling that after tonight, Speed's female situation might change for the better."

--

The guests started to arrive, some of them fellow racers. Naturally, Racer X was there along with Kim Jugger and Rock Force. Sparky was also pleased to see the Alpha Team make a showing. When Speed first started racing, the Alphas were a corrupt group of drivers who would do anything to win. However, three years ago a new owner took over. The man was honest and willing to work with the team, making them one of the best in the sport. Ace Ducey and the other men on the team realized that they didn't have to cheat in order to win and became more honorable, even if they did still push the envelope at times.

Speed's relatives were also in attendance. Both sets of grandparents, the ones on his maternal side flying all the way across the country. There were aunts, uncles and cousins. Most from his mother's side of the family. Pops only had one brother, Henry, who had lost his only son, Hank, in a race a number of years ago. Henry was a widower who had recently met a nice woman who came with him to the party.

Sparky and Janine stood by the bar, watching the festivities while waiting for the stragglers, and Speed, to show up.

"Where the heck is Trixie? It's not like her to be fashionably late," Janine said. "Even Lilly Marker made it here ahead of her and she's always late!"

Her boyfriend shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe she's got a hot date and he's the one who is running late."

"Hot date? She didn't mention anything to me about having a date. She probably just got caught in traffic, that's all. Her apartment is on the other side of town after all."

Janine turned back to the bar to order another glass of wine. "Well, wouldja look at that..." Sparky nudged her and motioned towards the entrance of the private room they had rented for the occasion. Trixie walked in on the arm of a very attractive young man. "Trixie did bring a date!"

"And a cute one at that," Janine remarked. "She mentioned that she met a guy at the gym. I wonder if that's him? If it is, it looks like maybe I should go there more often."

"I think maybe you should invest in a home gym," Sparky said. "Or else I can do some special, intimate work outs with you."

Janine winked at him and grinned. "In good time, lover boy, in good time."

--

Speed pulled his new, red sports car into the lot of the restaurant, still feeling disbelief that his father would build such a beautiful vehicle for him. "_You only turn twenty-five once in your life, son,"_ he had told him as he handed him the keys.

His stomach was queasy and he felt a bit dizzy. "Why am I feeling so nervous? It's not like I don't know about the party." That was the reason for the butterflies; the last thing he wanted was a big, fancy birthday party. "I don't know why we couldn't have just had a small, intimate dinner with my immediate family and close friends. I hate that they're making such a big deal about my birthday. HATE IT!" He looked at his reflection in the rear view mirror; there was a crease between his eyebrows, the result of the frown on his face. "Force a smile, Speedy, you can do it." He closed his eyes and attempted to relax. Slowly, a smile crept across his face. It was fake, but it was something he'd gotten used to doing since becoming somewhat of a celebrity, at least in world of sports.

Alighting from the car he slowly walked towards the entrance of the building, tugging on his suit jacket to straighten it out. At any rate, he was dressed appropriately, something that would garner the approval of his parents. If he had his druthers, he would be wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Grin still plastered firmly on his face, he strode into the restaurant where the hostess led him to the large, private party room in the back.

_"I feel like Daniel going into the lion's den,"_ he said to himself, dreading what he considered an ordeal awaiting him. _"I just hope that nobody can see through this phony smile on my face. If I can pull this thing off I should get some kind of award for great acting."_

He entered the large room and was immediately surrounded by his parents and other relatives. He kept the expression on his face as they all wished him happy birthday.

"Twenty-five!" his mother exclaimed. "I still remember the first time I held you..." There were tears in her eyes. "My little boy is all grown up."

His face reddened from embarrassment. "Mom..." he said softly, "I haven't been a little boy for a long time."

"Oh, I know that, sweetie." She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't mind my rambling."

"It's okay, Mom," he said returning her kiss.

His father shook his hand. "A quarter of a century, son. You're really getting up there," he said with a wink.

"Well Pops, when you put it that way, I do feel a lot older." His father responded with a slap on his back and a hearty laugh.

He patiently let both sets of Grandparents and various other relatives and friends wish him Happy Birthday. "Thanks everyone," he said graciously, "if you don't mind, I'm gonna get a drink." He breathed a sigh of relief as the crowd parted and he headed towards the bar. He was soon flanked on either side by Sparky and Janine who had wisely decided not to join the crowd.

Janine kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, handsome." She grinned as a blush slowly crept across Speed's face.

"Thanks..." It was quite obvious that she had embarrassed him.

"Happy Birthday, Buddy!" Sparky said as he signaled the bartender. " Bud and a shot of Jack Daniels for the birthday boy."

Speed shook his head. "No thanks. A light beer will be fine. I'm driving, remember?"

Sparky laughed. "Don't worry, it's only one shot at the beginning of the night. Besides, if you get faced, I can drive you home in that fancy new car of yours."

Speed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well what happens if you get too drunk to drive?"

Sparky motioned towards Janine who commented, "Don't look at me. I intend to get wasted tonight."

"Wonderful," Speed said with a sigh as Sparky pushed the shot in front of him. "You guys aren't gonna let up until I drink this, right?" The couple nodded. "Oh, what the hell." He grabbed the shot glass in his hand, swallowed the contents and made a face. "I'd forgotten how much I hate this stuff."

Trixie and her date soon joined them. "Happy Birthday, Speed," she said, not sure whether or not to kiss him. Realizing that Janine was watching, she casually kissed him on the cheek. "Speed, Sparky, Janine, this is Rob."

"Hi," Rob said, "nice to meet you. And happy birthday, Speed. I'm a big fan of yours."

"Uh, thanks... "Speed felt the heat rise as his face again reddened. He never could handle compliments all that well. He was also feeling uncomfortable seeing Trixie with a date. "Guys, I need to go to my car because I forgot to put the top up. I heard it might rain."

He quickly walked off, leaving Sparky to scratch his head. "That was kind of abrupt, wasn't it?"

Janine shrugged."I suppose. Although, it is a brand new car and the weather report said something about rain." Her mind said something else, _"It bothered him to see Trixie with Rob. That's why he really left."_

--

Speed sighed as he leaned on his car. "Man, I just couldn't handle being there. It's kind of weird seeing Trixie with a guy. Being with two couples kinda made me feel like a fifth wheel. Maybe I should have asked someone to come tonight. I feel like a freak, even Skull Duggery has a date with him! What were the odds of him getting any girl to go out with him?" He chuckled in spire of himself. "Standing here like this, I feel like I should be smoking a cigarette or something."

"Don't you know smoking is bad for you?" a female voice behind him said.

"Huh?" Startled, Speed turned around. A huge smile broke out on his face when he saw the woman. "Twinkle?"

Twinkle Banks nodded and shouted. "Surprise!"

Speed's smile grew wider as he took in her beauty. He gazed at her, thinking that she was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen, dressed in a royal blue dress that draped across her shapely body, flowing to just above knee. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Sparky the other day and he told me about your birthday. He kind of invited me and said that he wanted me to surprise you." She winked. "Well, were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Surprised, silly!"

"Oh yeah, very surprised," he whispered.

She grinned. "Shall we go inside?"

He nodded. _"This might turn out to be my best birthday ever!" _he thought as she took hold of his arm and they walked inside._  
_


End file.
